


Call out to the afterlife

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: Written for the hurt/comfort binge Grief /forced soul bondAriadne doesn,t belive in ghosts. Not after all the time she has spent on earth, immortal and alone. It was suppose to be a coworkers hen night and everybody was going on the worlds most haunting sea ghost tour.





	Call out to the afterlife

Ariadne dosn't belive in ghosts. After all Ariadne has spent over a thounsand years on earth, roaming the world alone since the city of Atlantis sunk. Her city the city where Ariadne had been Queen, was now considered a myth on the ocean floor. A mixuture of grief, loss and shame floods her stomach as her eyes grow wet with tears as she remember all the people who had lost thier lives. Ariadne sworn to herself that she would never forget the names and faces of the people who had drowned that day in Atlantis. That she would memorize there faces in her prayers every night.

Except after all this time it is hard for her to remember what people looked like and that thought frightens her as she has never wanted to forget a single moment of Atlantis. Sometimes in the night she strains herself to rembember what did her father look like? She can remember him telling her that he loved her more than anything in this world, but when it comes to his eyes she can,t remember what colour his eyes were. Brown like hers or did she have her mothers eyes? The mother who died in childbirth and was ghost in her life long before the city of Atlantis was lost to time. Her Generals she can hardly recall what the uniforms of the men looked like, never mind the faces or names. And the thought sickens her to her core as she should remember the names of the ones who had scarificed themselves for her reign. She had vowed to herself that she would never forget them. 

But time was it's own curse as like anything in time everything slows and decays. Everything in the world but her. Ariadne had often prayed to all the gods wondering why it was her that had been comdendamed to such a cruel and horrible fate. But she knows in her heart that the gods can be cruel and need no reason for thier cruelty. Ariadne has spent countless years on her knees praying to any god in hopes they would relish the curse on her. But from the Gods no answer had ever came. 

And the names of the people the world did remember, too bright and vibrant to be washed away completly. Hercules whose bravery is still remember to this day. However he is also disortaited and was nothing like the popular disney movie described. Or Pythagrous a man who due to his mathmathtical genius is hailed as one of the brightest minds the world has ever seen. But the world doesn't know what a heart of corauge the man had. The love he held for others and his ability to heal almost anything. Ariadne can't help but recall the many times she, or her husband had both been mortally injured and would have ceritianly died if not for Pythgarous healing skills. The man had been able to make many healing conicetions that would easily supperess modern day drugs. Or his capicity to forgive had always astounded her. Didolous and Icarus both genius who got remember in a horrible and terrible way they should never have been. Ariadne hates hearing any of the anicent greek myths. But there are two in the world she hates the most.

The greek myth on her father and her hated step mother. It is bad enough that the world has shamed her fathers memory so much Pashipae has to fuck a bull in order to get her diginty back. The world dosn't know what a backstabber and a curse on the land the woman was when she lived. Its bad enough her fathers marriage is permentaly linked to that witches. Forever linked throghout time and space. And that idea pains and sickens Ariadne more than any curse.

But there is anouther myth that hurts in a way that is beyond the emontional pain off all the others comibined and that is the myth that is Medea. The idea that the one mistake, the so hurtful and painful mistake that Jason her husband had maded at the start of thier marriage such haunt her and Jason's union for the rest of time. Ariadne does'nt even have the words to describe the pain that is caused by this. That Jason and Medea love be maded immortal in human memory. When she the immortal one can hadly recall her Jason except he loved her a million more times than he ever did that witch. Her husbands name forever blacken and shamed in human myth. Except that she loved Jason beyond all reason and now he was gone. Gone and left her alone. 

Sometimes she pictures him waiting for her in Hades, waiting for the wife that will never come. After all Jason had promised her that he would wait for her in the next life until they could meet again. And Jason had always kept his word. Most days the idea of Jason for waiting for her in Hades saddens her heart and causes it too ache with fresh loss again. But other times on her darkest days the idea of having somebody waiting for on the otherside is a relief and a blessing. Because when her thoughts become too spiteful and too dark to ever be spoken outloud. 

"Come on Ariadne, it's time to get the tickets and queue up", Kate (the womans whose hen night it is) pulling her away from her sadden and lonley thoughts. The woman who had insitits on bringing the office hermit out on the night out. (ariadne worked as a project manger and was avery sucessfull one.) An offer that Ariadne knows was maded out of pity, not because the woman was a true friend. It wasn't that Ariadne didn't want friends but after so much loss over the years and having more dead to add to her tally, Ariadne doesn't want to feel that loss again. 

"Are you exicited to be going on the worlds most haunted ghost tour of the ocean", Kate said green eyes gleaming with exiciment. Ariadne gave a noncommitical hum at the noise. After all the ocean is the last place Ariadne wants any ghosts to pop up. And she had enough of ships when she travelled the Argo so long ago with her husband and thier friends in the quest to destroy the golden fleece. After that adventure Ariadne had never taken to ships in the same way again. The consent starvation upon the Argo, the cursed storms and all the mythilogical creatures she had run into on that journey had caused her to feel ill at the idea of going aboard a ship.

 

"I don't really belive in ghosts", Ariadne murmed quietly to herself as she grasped her ticket and walked aboard the Athbhreith gaol. However it wasn't said quietly enough as Kate spoke loudly to all her friends "Can you believe the likes of that snooty cow, if it wasn't my big night out I would deck her one". As the rest of her friends came vairing platiudes and other off handed coments about Ariadnes charcter. 

First up on the three day tour after all they had to see the clarivoyent, a woman who claimed to have the sixth sense and would open their pathways to the unknown well thats what the tour guide had claimed. However when seeing the woman with brightly coloured fabrics and obiviously playing up the gyspy sterotype completly with a crytstal ball. Ariadne can't help but feel a pang of dissapointment. Especially compared with the memories of the Orcales of Atlantis. The first Orcale who had been gifted with an ageless apperance and had loved her and Jason both with all her heart. And the second Cassandra a girl who grew into a beautiful woman with long hair that was never bound. And both Orcales had wore blue to honour Posidioan. But this woman who looked like a multicouler rainbow with all her various shawls and flashy jewlery in order to playing up for the masses. "You will have a happy marriage", the clarivoyent says pinting at Kate and Ariadne gives a snort of barely conclead didsain was this all that this woman could do a group of cliche predictions. (Ariadne refuses to call the woman an Orcale because the woman hasn't shown a single indication of having the gift or Delphi favour). 

The Clarioyvent pointed her hand at Ariadne and said "You, will meet your husband here aboard this ship". As the rest of her work colleuges swooned around her at the idea of meeting Ariadnes future husband aboard the ship. Ariadne felt a pang of anger and loathing at the woman in front of her. How dare she claim that she will meet her Husband here tonight. The only Husband Ariadne will ever know is Jason. And Jason died in Atlantis and not off the shore of Ireland so Ariadne had no chance of running into his ghost. "See I told you Dave that you will the heart of Ariadne", Kate says with a laugh to one of the males of the group. Its not that Ariadne dislikes Dave, the man is both smart and handsome, but deterimined to win her heart and refues to take No as an answer. Especially when the man belives that in his own egotistiacl way that he will be the one to win the heart of the office prude. Ariadne had heard him call her that before now when they thought she wasn't listening. Why were the people in 21st centiuriy so obessed with sex anyway and trying to ensure people where happily coupled up anyway?

After the entire group had thier predictions given by the claroyvent a woman who gave the typical cliche predictions to the whole group. As in Meg would get a promation and Lily would meet a tall dark handsome stranger. They all went to have a meal aboard the ship (irish stew and dumplings), and then went to thier assiagned cabins to sleep after a collection of varoius ghost tales and folk lengend. 

Ariadne had been in bed awhile sleeping restlessly having a constent tugging feeling in her chest keep her awake so when at the chime of midnight. A storm begins at midnight and the temperture of the whole ship plumments into freezing tempertures. It is so cold that Ariadne can see her breath when she breaths. The other girls give squeals of fright as people who are clearly holograms slowly start projecting themselfs around the room. Ariadne can't help but enjoy the attempts that the crew maded to make it the worlds most haunted ship. "See Ariadne I told you ghosts are real", Kate truimpth squeal fills her ears. This sets Ariadne off in a laughing fit, laughing so hard that she can't breathe. And the tugging in her chest becomes a physical ache as Ariadnes feels light headed and faints. 

When she comes around she is the ship infirmary. A doctor comes and checks her over, after flashing the light in her eyes and checking all her obeservations. The doctors agree she fainted due to the exiciment but has to stay in the infirmary for the day just to be observed. However Ariadne has to be quiet though, because after the storm last night a local submarine had got itself into trouble and the young diver had to be rescued. The young man is sleeping behind a curtian in a nearby bed.

She learns from the young diver godfather that the young man who while phyiscally unijured by some miricale had went down in the submarine looking for his fathers body who drowned down there twenty years ago. A sad story that stirs her compassion. The young mans godfather is called Mac and is often worried about his charge. With dark blue eyes and peppered grey hair, the man can't help but cause Ariadnes heart to sympathise with his near loss. 

Later on in the day Dave comes to see Ariadne. Dressed in a nice top and jeans Dave askes her out on a date again. Deterimited that because the clarioyeveent said that she would meet her husband on this ship, that Ariadne had to give him anouther chance. "Please Ariadne just one date", Dave beggs her. And once again Ariadne turns him down firmly, "I'm sorry Dave but I can't". "And why not no wonder your the office prude, your going to be lonely forever if you don't accept me", Dave spits the words out and reaches out to pull her next to him. "Ariadne you need to give love a chance and you need to accept somebodys advances", Kates words are laced with mock smpthay. Ariadne can't help the gasp of hoorror at letting this man anywhere near here. And can't help the trickle of fear as Dave reaches down to kiss her as Kate cheers him. 

"Or maybe you should learn when Ariadne means No it means No ", a voice filled with menace that sounds so painfully familiar comes from behind her. Causing both Kate and Daves faces to freeze with confusion as they both turn to stare at somebody behind her. "This isn't any of your bussiness mate", Dave voice is low and threatening to the intruder. While Kate is obiviously blushing at the man behind her.  
"When a woman says No and the man refuses to accept it becomes any civilised humans being duty to get that through to the man", the voice is getting closer to her now, getting between her and Dave. 

Then the world freezes. Ariadne knows this man, has never stopped loving this man. This man who can't possible be here not in this time or place. Giving her one of his familiar loving smiles and said "I told you I would see you in the next life", as Ariadnes heart explodes with love and she lets it fill her heart once again.

"Jason", Ariadne breathed the name with love and reverence and she kissed the other half of soul, the part of herself that had been missing for so long. Jason is kissing her back with the same amount of love. "I'm sorry who are you", Kate asks after seeing the passionate display between the pair. "I'm Ariadnes husband", Jason says with a blinding grin. For the first time in a long time Ariadne is looking forward to the future. And with Jasons help surely the curse will be undone as the pair had defeated a million of curses toghther. The ship Ariadne is on couldn't be better named Athbhreith gaol, in english is ressurected love. 

Now Ariadne can live a life once more with Jason, a journey she can't wait to get started. And with a smile both walk of the ship to face a modern day world togther.


End file.
